For various reasons, a closure such as a door has already been known to be provided with a peripheral bolt controlled from a central member, which bolt includes elements which, at rest, are located within the door, whilst, in locked position, they have undergone a translation bringing them into a depression made in the door frame.
For example, French Patent No. 456 764 of Apr. 16, 1913, discloses a system of the type in question which presents the drawback of not being continuous in the corners and at the lock. In addition, the system is complicated as it comprises a large number of hinges which renders its cost price very high.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of such a device, French Patent No. 2 566 040 provides a peripheral bolt constituted by four angle irons necessitating inserting therebetween four braces ensuring continuity of the bolt in locked position.
However, the closure system according to that document is complex, with the result that its prohibitive cost price eliminates any possibility of marketing it on a large scale.
The improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention aim at allowing a closure with peripheral bolt to be produced which, whilst ensuring a continuity of this bolt in locked position, may be made simply and economically.